


Help!!! / Muchas gracias 😘

by Nayuri86



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayuri86/pseuds/Nayuri86
Summary: Go to the end of the text.





	Help!!! / Muchas gracias 😘

Hello, Please could someone tell me what a fanfic is called. In which is Steve is a robot and is paired to Danny for the compatibility between the two, according to Steve, and together they work in the police. I love it but I can not find it. Thank you.

Hola, Por favor alguien podría decirme cómo se llama un fanfic. En la que Steve es un robot y es emparejado a Danny por la compatibilidad que hay entre los dos, según Steve, y juntos trabajan en la policía. Me encanta pero no lo encuentro. Gracias.

MANY THANKS TO ALL 😍😍😍👏🏼 FOR HELPING ME FIND THE FANFIC. THANKS TO THAT I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO READ GENIUS STORIES 👏🏼👏🏼👏🏼👍🏼😄  
A GREETINGS. 

GRACIELA.


End file.
